


You're Mine

by silvered_tongues



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvered_tongues/pseuds/silvered_tongues
Summary: Luke comes home in a bad mood which results in angry sex leading to a dom drop.





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is my FIRST fic. constructive criticism is very very welcome but if you’re an asshole you’ll have to answer to a higher power (wonder woman)

The door slammed and Luke’s boots hit the floor roughly as he kicked them off. His heavy footsteps came towards me and when he sank heavily into his favorite chair, I jumped up quickly to grab him a beer from the fridge. He took it from my hand, barely looking up at me. His knitted brows and tight frown gave away his bad day. I sat quietly on our couch. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?,” I asked him.

“No,” he replied in a gruff voice.

He threw back his beer and looked at me.

“Get upstairs. Now.”

I swallowed, but didn't reply, getting to my feet.

My feet carried me up the stairs but my mind was on Luke. I should have expected this would happen as soon as I heard the door slam. I stepped into our bedroom and tossed my clothes into the hamper. I lit a few candles around the bed, knowing he preferred low light but wouldn't want it completely dark. 

I heard him coming up the stars and quickly slid onto our bed, moving to the middle and tucking my feet under me, sitting back on my heels. He entered the room and stood by the door. I felt his gaze on me, but I didn't dare look up. His steps moved towards me, and I could feel warmth curling in my belly, anticipating what was coming.

“Look at me,” his voice snapped out like a whip.

I looked up into his blue eyes, shaking at the emotions I saw there. He reached out and yanked me roughly towards him, pulling me off the bed until my feet hit the floor. His hand gripped my throat, and his thumb titled my head up, allowing him access to my neck. He didn't waste any time, placing his lips on the skin there and grazing his teeth across me, biting gently. I moaned, and his grip tightened in response; he bit harder, and I could feel bruises rising on my skin. 

He pushed me to my knees, and I could see his bulge tightening his pants. I reached out for him, but before I could reach his zipper, his voice broke the silence again.

“What do you think you're doing?”

I froze.

“I'm sorry, sir. May I please touch you?”

He looked down at me for a few moments before nodding. I reached back out and undid his pants, pulling them and his boxers to his ankles, running my hands down the sides of his legs as I did so. I could feel myself getting wet just at the sight of his huge cock. I leaned forward, closing my lips around him, my tongue running up and down his length. He threw his head back and moaned, wrapping his hand in my hair.

I felt his grip in my hair tighten, and he shoved himself into my throat, using my hair to pull himself in and out of my mouth. I felt my eyes begin to water as his cock hit the back of my throat. I looked up at him, growing even wetter at this sight of his face screwed up in pleasure. 

His eyes snapped open and he pulled me to my feet, tossing me onto the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor as he moved towards me. His hands shoved my thighs apart, baring me to him. He knelt in front of me and lowered his head to my thighs, leaving a line of bites and kisses up my leg. He suddenly licked up my folds and circled my clit with his tongue. My hands gripped the sheets and my back arched as I cried out. He held my hips down tightly with his hands. 

“Do you like that, little girl? Tell daddy how it makes you feel.”

“It's good, daddy. So good.”

He sucked lightly on my clit as he slid a finger inside of me, and I gasped in pleasure. His finger slid in and out of me as his mouth worked my clit, bringing me closer and closer to orgasm. He looked up and leaned over me, holding his hand to my throat as he slid another finger into me. His cold rings pressed against my hot skin as his long fingers found my g-spot. I felt pressure that seemed to be growing from where his fingers hit inside me. My eyes fluttered and my muscles tightened as Luke's hand tightened on my throat. The waves of my orgasm ran through my body as I called out Luke's name. I fell still, breathing hard. I heard Luke laugh quietly.

“Oh no, baby, you're not done yet.”

He grasped my wrists, sitting me up. He gripped my chin and kissed me hard. I moaned into him, his touch still filling me with ecstasy despite the orgasm I'd experienced seconds earlier. 

“Stand up and turn around.”

His voice was once again harsh and commanding. I turned my back on him, my heart pounding. He pressed his body against mine, his hand coming up around my throat. He gripped me there for a moment before moving one hand to my hip and tangling the other into my hair once again. He pushed me into the bed, gripped my shoulder, and shoved the full length of his cock into me.

“Oh fuck!,” I yelled. 

He didn't move for a few seconds, letting me adjust to his size. 

I breathed out an, “Okay,” and he tightened his grip on my hip, pulling out of me and shoving back into me hard. He began fucking me quickly, his cock slamming into me. His hand came down on my ass and I cried out.

“Yes daddy!”

He smacked me again and yanked my hair, pulling me up to press me against his broad chest. His hand moved around once again to my throat, his pace all the while unrelenting. 

“Tell me how much you love my cock. Tell me you're mine, kitten,” he whispered in my ear, biting down where my neck met my shoulder.

“I'm yours, daddy. I'm yours forever.” 

He moved his hands to my shoulders, spinning me and pushing me onto the bed on my back. His hands ran down my legs, putting my ankles on his shoulders as he shoved his cock back into me. His hands pinned my wrists down, preventing me from touching him, even though I was dying to reach out and touch his chest. I traced over his face with my eyes, relishing his bright blue eyes, golden curls, soft mouth. He let go of my wrists, leaning over me as I gripped his shoulders. He pounded into me, his huge cock hitting my g-spot and my eyes shut, feeling nothing but Luke. 

I felt his rhythm stutter and I looked at him. I knew as soon as my eyes met his he'd dropped. I slid my ankles off his shoulders and locked them around his hips, gripping his arms and pulling him close to me so I could reach his hair. I wrapped my fingers around his curls and held his face in my other hand.

“Do not stop, do you hear me, Luke? You will not stop until I give you permission.”

I immediately felt his hips' pace resume, his confidence rebuilt at my words. He moaned gently, leaning his head into my shoulder. I scratched my nails down his back and his breath quickened. 

I shoved him away from me, denying his orgasm.

I stood in front of him, looking up at his face with as stern a look I could muster.

“Not until I say so. Your orgasm is mine.”

He ducked his head.

“Lay on the bed, Luke.”

He walked over to the bed and slid onto it. I climbed up onto the bed and straddled him, hovering over his cock, teasing him with my entrance.

“Please? Please fuck me,” his voice came out in a raspy whisper.

I slowly lowered myself onto him, groaning at how full he made me feel at this angle. His hands gripped my thighs, thumbs stroking me as I began to move up and down on him. 

“Baby doll, I love it when you ride me,” he moaned.

I leaned forward, moving my hand behind his head to once again grasp his curls, pulling down sharply, forcing his chin up and exposing his throat. 

“Be quiet, I didn't tell you you could speak.”

I moved my lips to his throat, biting his soft skin, his stubble scratching my face. He moaned once again, the noise causing me to increase my pace on his cock. His eyes screwed shut and his breath once again sped up.

“I'm going to cum... please, I need to cum.”

I quickened my pace, riding him hard so I could cum with him.

“Okay Lukey, cum for me. Cum for me, baby.”

He rocked up, wrapping his arms around me as he shuddered, filling me with his cum. His shaking and the warmth that filled me pulled me into cumming with him. I threw my head back as the pleasure filled my body. I rolled off of him, flopping onto the bed with a huff. I reached out for his hand, holding it tightly.

“Thank you baby,” he said in a low voice, “that was amazing.”

I laughed, rolling over to lay my head on his chest.

“Feel better?,” I asked him.

A smile broke over his face.

“Much.”

https://silvered-tongues.tumblr.com/


End file.
